Reading's For Nerds
by MichelleIzaStar
Summary: Ryder's been having trouble in his classes lately because of his dyslexia. He's starting to run out of options to go to since he doesn't want to repeat another year of high school if he doesn't have to. No one has put any interest into trying to help him, but what happens when someone finally steps up to help him?


Ryder kicked the trash bin, and kept walking down the hall. It was without a doubt he was once again, pissed off. This was starting to happen in all of his classes. And no one was willing to work with him to help him understand, or to at least try to improve. As far as he knew, he was just going end up stuck in high school forever. He was beginning to get tired of dealing with this day in, and day out of every one of his classes. He'd take the test, he'd think he was doing well on it. and it would come back with a giant F on it. Ryder couldn't understand how he was ever going to finish school at this rate. He had no one, literally no one on his side. No one had the time, no one cared enough, it wasn't their problem so why would they help him? He was becoming quickly depressed. Once he reached his locker started clearing out every thing in it and shoving all of his belongings that he needed for his homework in his bag. It's not like he was actually going to understand it anyways. That's what he kept believing ever since he had got his paper that morning from his American Literature teacher, who had pretty much told him he wasn't going to get anywhere in life until he got his act together. She didn't understand, he kept trying to tell her that he was dyslexic, but she didn't listen, it was just a "Poor excuse" to get out of actually learning the course that he needed to take.

He went to the gym's locker room and sighed. Ryder started to change, and kept mumbling about how much he hated going to school. As he finished changed his rested his head against the locker with a deep sigh. All of a sudden Sam had popped up beside him. He wasn't too surprised that Sam was actually in the locker room, since he stayed there all the time in the first place. He couldn't really remember ever seeing Sam in class though either. He didn't think much of it since Sam was an upper class-men, and he didn't want to get caught making googly eyes with his boyfriend from across the room. He was already having a hard enough time paying attention in class. He sighed and he sat down across from Sam on the bench.

"And what's wrong?" Sam sensed it, he didn't catch on to everything, but some how he was in sync with Ryder no matter what he was doing. He could always tell when something was wrong.

"American Lit. I'm going to fail again and I'm going end up stuck in high school forever, I hate being dyslexic." Ryder groaned and laid back against the bench, looking at the ceiling.

"I know what you mean, I deal with it all the time. But Blainers taught me a way around it. But I have a special way I can help you with it" Sam smiled and sat Ryder back up where he was eye to eye with him.

"Dyslexia?" Ryder looked confused. He hadn't heard Sam or anyone else talk about it. He was pretty sure by now he knew every dyslexic kid in Lima. And he was the only one, since no one had said anything to him or tried to help him.

"Well yeah, I realized that a long time ago. And Blaine taught me to deal with it but I'm teaching you in a better way" Sam laughed softly and sat Ryder up and handed him his book and leaned against his shoulder. "Alright, now,read the first line out of the book for me" Sam nodded toward the book as Ryder started reading slowly so he didn't mess it up. As soon as he finished correctly Sam kissed his cheek. "Keep going" he whispered in his ear. And he done just that. And for every right line he would get Sam would kiss his cheek again. By the time Ryder had finished with his paper he was blushing and had gotten most of his paper done. Along with going over everything he had missed.

"See isn't it easier to learn this way?" Sam smiled softly.

"But you can't kiss me in class so I know what's going on" Ryder sighed and laid back down.

"Nope I can't but I promise I'm going to work with you till you get a better grade on your tests." Sam said seriously and kissed Ryder again. "Promise" He whispered against his lips.

"I love you" Ryder said a little breathlessly.

Two weeks later Ryder busted into the gym yelling at the top of his lungs. Everyone started making a way for him to walk to get where he's going. He was starting to look a bit insane with how excited or mad he was. No one could really tell he was yelling and jumping so it really could have been either. Ryder found Sam and pushed him against the lockers and started kissing him roughly, not really caring who was around anyways. It's not like it hadn't happened before. Sam smirked and looked surprised

"Not like I'm complaining but what did I do?" Sam cocked his head asked a bit confused.

Ryder just grinned and held up his paper that had a C in big letters across the top of it.

"I know it's not perfect, but it's just about perfect, and that's perfect enough for me, thank you" Ryder whispered against Sam's lips and kissed him again.

"You're welcome. My favorite dyslexic boyfriend" He laughed softly against his lips.


End file.
